Piroska és a farkas
by MargieM
Summary: Újabb mesealapú agymenés, igaz, most egy igazi mesére alapozva. Le lehet csekkolni, bár nem lett valami jó.


**Úgy döntöttem, hogy amíg ti Grace-ért aggódtok, én fejezetírás helyett egy Grace-központú agymenéssel boldogítalak titeket. Kedves, mi?**

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy leányka. Ennek a leánykának ugyan Grace volt a becsületes neve, hosszú vörös haja és piros ruhái miatt azonban mindenki csak Piroskaként ismerte erdőszerte. Bizony, erdőszerte. Ugyanis Piroska az erdőben lakott. Egy kis kunyhócskában, amit még valamelyik szintén vörös hajú felmenője épített.

Azonban Piroska nem szerette ezt az életet. Ugyan kényelmes volt minden nap délben kelni, és virágszedéssel tölteni az egész délutánt, ő mégsem erre vágyott. Nem. Ugyanis volt egy titkos szenvedélye, az adrenalin. S mivel a virágszedés közben a legizgalmasabb dolog, ami történhet, az az, hogy megcsípi egy méh, új hobbi után kellett néznie. Sokáig nézegetett prospektusokat az interneten, akarom mondani az Erdei Hírmondóban, míg úgy nem döntött, belevág.

Tehát másnap reggel összepakolta kicsi, piros túlélőfelszerelését, s nekiindult szerencsétpróbálni, Camp Quanticóra. Igaz nem volt könnyű dolga az önvédelmi technikai oktatásokon és lőgyakorlatokon, mégis érezte, hogy jó helyen van. Sok időt töltött el itt, míg aztán kiképzőtiztje, az Agresszív Kismalac, úgy nem döntött, készenáll a kinti világra. Arra a világra, ahol a bűn nem ritka, de legtöbbször nem is kegyetlen. Épp ezért, mikor hősnőnket végre állományba vette az erdei rendőrség rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez mégsem olyan izgalmas, mint hitte. Miután ezt realizálta, ejtőernyőzni kezdett. Azonban mindezek ellenére megtartotta a munkáját az őrsön. A körzet nem volt túl nagy, és még a társaság is jó volt. Na de elég az eredetmondából, inkább térjünk a történet érdekesebb részére!

Tehát egyik reggel kedves Piroskánk épp az asztalánál ült. Társával, Morgóval, a kis ázsiai törpével beszélgetett a hét szenzációjáról – ami az volt, hogy Humpty Dumpty szerelmibánatában berúgott és leesett annak a falnak a tetejéről ahol mindig is ülni szokott – amikor főnöke, a Jóságos Tündér Keresztanya, vagy egyszerűen csak Teresa, behívatta az irodába.

Hősnőnk ugyan kissé megszeppent, mivel korábban soha nem történt még ilyen, és olyat sem tett, ami indokolná az egészet, de végül követte Teresát. Ahogy becsukódott mögötte a súlyos tölgyfaajtó, mégjobban megrettent. A másik nő, vagyis tündér szemeiben aggodalom ült. Vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán megszólalt.

- Grace, - ő mindig a teljes és becsületes nevét használta Piroskának – utálom ezt kérni, de tudnál nekem segíteni?

- Persze! De miben? – Piroska még fiatal volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogy előbb kérdezzen, és utána válaszoljon

- Arról lenne szó, hogy a Tündér keresztnagyi megbetegedett, én pedig nem tudom elvinni neki ezt a kosár finomságot. – emelt fel egy fonott kosarat

- És el kéne vinnem.

- Pontosan. Pont emiatt a logika miatt lettél nyomozó.

- Merre lakik? Még sosem jártam nála...

- Az erdő másik végében, arra amerre az erdészház van.

- De én még az erdészházban sem jártam... Van egy térképed?

- Nincs. De itt van a varázsvessző.

Piroska jól ismerte a varázsvesszőt. A kis apróság eredetileg nem volt több, mint egy erdei gally. Azonban, ha egy olyan varázslény, mint Teresa a megfelelő bűbájt bocsátja egy ilyen egyszerű gallyra, akkor az képes lesz megjegyezni dolgokat. Például egy útvonalat. És ha egyszer megjegyzi, akkor miért ne mutatná meg egy olyan elveszett leánykának, mint Piroska?

Persze mint minden jó dolognak, ennek is voltak hátulütői. A bot nyílegyenesen mutatta az irányt, de olyan tényezőket mint utak, szakadékok, mocsarak és lávatengerek nem igazán vett figyelembe. Épp ezért nem volt ajánlatos követni. Viszont ha az ember résen volt, nagyon sokat segíthetett.

- Nagyi háza. – Teresa lassan, határozottan kimondva adta ki a címet a vesszőnek, aki csipogó hanggal jelezte megértését – Tessék. – adta végül Piroska kezébe – De vigyázz, néha nagyon csalafinta ám!

Piroska megfogta a kosarat és a vesszőt, s búcsútintett a főnökének, a társainak és az erdő általa is ismert részének.

**Eközben valahol, egy sötét barlang mélyén:**

A kissé pigmenthibás, halványvörös – értsd neonpiros – szőrű farkas gonosz tervét tervezgette. Eddigi életében semmi igazán rémeset nem csinált, leszámítva, hogy felfalt ezt-azt. De erről nem igazán tehetett, hiszen enni kell.

Azonban most valami igazán rémes kezdett körvonalazódni kis vörös fejében. Évek óta arról álmodozott, hogy milyen jó lenne uralma alá hajtani az egész erdőt. Vagy legalább egy kissebb részét. És végre rájött mi kell álma megvalósításához.

Varázserő. Ha lenne varázsereje, amit nem születésekor kapott - mivel az olyat csak és kizárólag jóra lehet használni - akkor bármit elérhetne. Bárkit igába hajthatna, bármit megszerezhetne. Már csak arra kellett rájönnie, mit kell tennie a varázserőert.

Felállt, s gyertyával a kezében átvágta magát a sötétségen, egészen a könvespolcáig. Tizenöt percet töltött a régi könyvek közti keresgéléssel, mire megtalálta amit keresett.

_**Tündérjog kiskapui kezdő gonosztevőknek**_

A cím magáért beszélt. Farkasunk visszacipelte a nehéz könyvet a asztalhoz, ahol korábban elmélkedett, s fellapozta a vaskos kötetet.

Majdnem egy órát töltött az apró betük bogarászásával, mire megtalálta amit keresett.

„_...Ez azt is jelenti, hogy olyan lények, akik természetükből fogva nem rendelkeznek varázserővel, csak olyan esetben szerezhetnek mágikus képességeket, ha azt harmadfokon IS megítélik nekik. Azonban ezt a szabályt ki lehet kerülni, méghozzá azzal, ha kihasználjuk a §552/752/66.89-es alrendelet adta lehetőséget, és elfogyasztunk egy az általunk kívánt képességel rendelkező egyedet. Ez a cselekedet felruház minket annak minden varázserejével, és egyúttal meg is szünteti a jótéti kötelezettséget, ami a születéskor örökölt képességek velejárója. Ez azonban egy nagyon brutális módszer, csak a legindokoltabb esetben ajánljuk!"_

- Mégis mi lehetne ennél indokoltabb? – motyogta halkan gonosz orra elé – Már csak választanom kell.

Bizony, választani. Bár az igazat megvallva nem volt nagy lehetősége válogatni. Az egész erdőben mindössze három olyan személy volt, aki rendelkezett bármilyen varázserővel. Egyikük Patrick volt, a helyi médium, akiről senki sem tudta, honnan jött, vagy hogy mit keres itt, mégis a legtöbben kedvelték. Azonban az ő telepatikus képességeinek nem sok hasznát vette volna jelen esetben. A másik két lehetőség Teresa tündér volt, aki ugyebár az Erdőségen dolgozott, s ez természetesen nem tette túl jó célponttá, és a nagymamája. Aki idős is, vak is, szenilis is, és most még meg is van fázva. Eljött a farkasunk ideje!

**Vissza az erdő napfényesebb oldalára!**

Kis Piros tehát követte a varázsvesszőt, amit kapott. Furcsamód eddig csak egyszer vezette járhatatlan helyre az ágacska, és ennek módfelett örült. Nem szerette volna összesározni az új piros cipőit. Ahogy felnézett az égre a fák ágai közt, látta, hogy beborult. Úgy döntött felveszi piros köpenyét, mivel nem szeretett volna elázni. Igaz így kiesik a látótere egyik része, de ez sokkal kevésbé veszélyes, mint a tüdőgyulladás.

Miután fejére húzta a csuklyát, és visszavette a kezébe a kosarat, furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Úgy érezte, mintha szögdécselnie kéne. Körülnézett, de nem látott senkit. Mikor újra körülnézett, és újra megbizonyosodott arról, hogy egyedül van, továbbindult, szögdelve. Igazán felszabadító érzés volt számára, főleg a Camp Quanticón eltöltött idő után.

Tehát tovább ugrándozott a botot követve. Egy idő után elmaradtak mögötte az ismerős fák és bokrok, olyan területre ért, ahol még sosem járt. Nagyra nyitott szemmekkel figyelte, ahogy ismeretlen harkályok kopogtattak ismeretlen fákat, s ismeretlen fészkekbe tértek vissza, ismeretlen fiókáikhoz. Mindez annyira lenyűgözte, hogy szinte meg sem hallotta a furcsa neszt a háta mögül.

Aztán, ahogy lassan továbbindult, újra meghallotta. Mintha valami, vagy valaki az útszéli bokrok alján motoszkálna. Ám ahogy megfordult, és alaposan szemügyrevette a növényzetet senkit sem látott. Megvonta a vállát.

_Biztos csak elképzelted. – _gondolta magában és továbbindult.

Majd három percig baktatott a kis erdei ösvényen, mire újra meghallotta a neszezést. Egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem képzelődik. Lassítani kezdett a léptein, igaz nem túl feltűnően. Érezte, ahogy ereiben szétárad az adrenalin. Vett egy mély levegőt, és sarkonfordult.

Élőlényt nem látott, de abban biztos volt, hogy az egyik bokor alján mozog valami._ Lehet, hogy csak a szél játszik az ágakkal_ – nyugtatgatta magát, bár az igazat megvallva ezt maga sem hitte el. Mereven bámulta azt a pontot, ahol követőét gyaníotta. Egy perc telt el, majd kettő. De semmi. Azonban ekkor hirtelen feltámadt a szél. Ahogy a jeges fuvallatt szétfújta a gallyakat, csak egy szempárt látott.

Egy pillanatra megállt benne az ütő. Azonban mikor a szempár tulajdonosa előrelépett, nagy kő esett le a szívértől.

- Darcy! Hát te vagy az? Idáig követtél?

S tényleg. Darcy volt az, az erdő leghűségesebb házőrzőkutyája. Válaszolni ugyan nem tudott nem hivatalos gazdája kérdésére, de ez nem is volt nagy baj, hiszen a válasz magától is elég nyilvánvaló volt.

- Nem szabadna így megijesztened! – mikor azonban Piroska meglátta a kutya bűnbánó tekinetét, meglágyult a szíve – Na jó, gyere velem a nagyihoz. Úgyis szereti az állatokat.

Darcy kutya tekintete felragyogott, s kilőtt mint egy puskagolyó. Mire kis Pirosunk feleszmélt, már majdnem ötven méterrel előrébb járt a kutya.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy tudod az utat, te csibész! – mondta és utána indult

**Most azonban térjünk vissza az erdő azon részére, amit a gonosz farkas gonoszsága teljesen beárnyékol!**

Az idős Tündérkeresztnagyi betegen feküdt az ágyban. Illetve... nem! A házban járkált körbe-körbe, takarítva, pont úgy viselkedve, mint egy öreghölgy, aki vendégeket vár... S az igazat megvallva várt is. Unokája, Teresa felhívta, illetőleg küldött egy galambot, arról, hogy elküldte Piroskát egy kis elemózsiával. Tehát a nagyi takarítani kezdett, nehogy a kis Piros port találjon az amúgy makulátlan otthonában.

Na de, vissza a lényegre, a nagyika éppen a port törölgette a kandalló párkányán álló porcelánbabákról, amikor hallotta, hogy zörgetnek. Bepánikolt. Körülnézett a szobában. Úgy tűnt, semmi sincs a helyén, pedig valójában minden a lehető legtökéletesebb volt. Azonban mielőtt minden képzelt rendetlenséget eltűntethetett volna, újra kopogtak, most hangosabban. Nagyot sóhajtott.

- Jövök már, kedveském.

Ezen a ponton le kell szögezni valamit, amit lehet, hogy elfelejtettem megemlíteni. Méghozzá azt, hogy a nagyi távollátó volt. S mióta egyzser lerakta a szemüvegét, azóta nem találta meg újra. Az igazsághoz az is hozzátartozik, hogy a szemüveg időről-időre feltűnt az egyik kis asztalkán a hallban, de akárhányszor közelebbért hozzá, az újra eltűnt. Lényeg a lényeg, a nagyi gyakorlatilag vak volt.

Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, csak egy óriási vörös pacát látott. Kétség sem fért hozzá, Piroska volt az.

- Jaj, te vagy az, Piroskám? – a nagyi attitűdhöz hozzátartozott a leglátensebb dolgok megkérdezése is – Miért nem szóltál hogy jössz, kitakarítottam volna! – és persze a hanyag takarítás nyomait is el kellett fednie

- Én nem Piroska vagyok.

A telt, érett férfihang nagyon meglepte a nagyit, aki nem emlékezett arra, hogy Piroska mutálna. Aztán, mikor egy pillanattal később felfogta a szavak értelmét is, mégjobban elképedt.

- Ne... nem Piroska? Akkor ki?

- Öhm... John!

Szerencsére a nagyi nem vette észre csalafinta farkasunk hangjában azt a tónust, ami arról árulkodott, hogy hazudik. Az igazat megvallva nem is igazán vehette vona észre, hiszen soha senki sem hazudott még szegény párának...

- Tényleg? Pedig pont olyan vörös, mint Piroska... Nem mondták még magának, hogy nagyon vörös?

Farkasunk, elnézést, John, majdnem elvesztette az önüralmát. Legszívesebben ott helyben felfalta volna a nagyit, de nem tehette. Nem hagyhatott egy tanút sem. Márpedig az erdőben minden fának füle és szeme van (szó szerint). Meg kellett várnia, míg bemennek az épületbe.

S így felmerült egy újabb kérdés. Milyen indokkal is fog ő bejutni?

- Na és miben segíthetek, kedveském?

- Nos... tudja, mondtam már, hogy John vagyok?

A nagyi elgondolkodott.

- Nem, nem hiszem.

- John vagyok! A John, Johnson & Johnson's baby-től! Tudja, miért jöttem? Szeretném megmutatni önnek az új termékeinket! A babapopsi krémek teljes újjászületésének lehettek tanúi azok, akik figyelték fejlődésüket az utóbbi pár évben! Cégünek úgy döntött, hogy azoknak is megmutatja ennek a forradalmi innovációnak termékeit, akiknek ezelőtt nem volt lehetőségük tájékozódni. Ehhez azonban az ön segítségére is szükségünk van. Hajlandó lenne résztvenni a közvéleménykutatásunkban, aminek célja összehasonlítani termékeinket más szépítőszereket gyártó és forgalmazó cégek termékeivel?

A nagyi nem teljesen értette miről van szó, mivel azonban hallotta, hogy szükség van a segítségére, rögtön bólintott. Nem mintha tudta volna, hogy miben vagy hogyan segíthetne, de tündér-kötelessége volt, hogy ha tudott valakinek segíteni valamiben, akkor segített is.

- Jöjjön csak be, fiam!

Nagyi tehát megfordult, s vaksin a nappaliba csoszogott.

- Üljön csak le, hozok valami ropogtatnivalót, kedveském.

Ahogy azonban nagyi visszatért a ropogtatnivalóval kipakolt babaolaj és hintőpor helyett egy hatalmas, éles fogakkal teli álkapccsal kellett szembenéznie...

**Dö-dö-dö-dönn!**

Azt hiszem, itt illene eszközölni egy izgalomfokozó vágást. De mivel nagylelkű vagyok nem teszem.

Tehát egyszem Vörös Johnnynk lenyelte a nagyit. Miután az öreghölgy lecsúszott, még böfentett is egy nagyot. Kissé teltnek érezte magát, nem is csoda, hiszen a nagyi nem éppen az öregségükre elfogyó hölgyek táborát erősítette. Úgy döntött, leül, és csendben emészt egy kicsit. Le is huppant a puha, rózsamintás párnák közé. Ahogy azonban elégedetten szuszogott, hirtelen furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Mintha a nagyi még mocorgott volna.

_Ugyan, csak elképzeled, te csacska farkas! – _nyugtatgatta magát. Azonban ez az önmeggyőzéséi technika kudarcot vallot, amikor meghallotta a nagyi hangját, odabentről.

- Mi történt?

Szegényke olyan vaksi volt, hogy még önön maga élvefelfalását sem sikerül realizálnia...

- John, hol vagyok?

Farkasunk megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha ott sem lenne, azonban ez még neki is elég nehézkesen ment, mivel a személy, akit figyelmen kívül akart hagyni épp a hugyhólyagját rugdosta.

- Nagyi, hol van a mosdó?

- A folyosó végén... De elárulná végre, hogy mi folyik itt?

- Nem.

Ahogy a farkas felállt, újabb kihívással kellett szembenéznie.

- Miért mozgok? Hová megyek? Egyáltalán, hol vagyok?

John megpróbált tudomást sem venni róla, ahogy kiment, és elvégezte a dolgát, azonban ez egyre nehezebb volt.

- Most mi történik? Mi ez a furcsa hang? Honnan jön? Olyan, mintha egy szelep eresztene...

Farkasunk nagyot sóhajtott.

- Rendben van. Megettem, és most a dolgomat végzem, mivel a hólyagomat rugdosta. Most már elégedett? Lenne szíves és feloldódna a gyomorsavamban?

A nagyi egy pillanatra nem szólt semmit. Aztán...

- Nem tudok.

Pigmenthibás farkaskánknak kitárultak a pigmenthibás pupillái.

- Ezt meg hogy érti?

- Tudja fiam, a tündérek testének lebontásához jóval erősebb dolog kell, mint amit egy farkas teste meg tud termelni...

John legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét. Hogy lehet, hogy erre nem gondolt? Hogy lehet, hogy erről nem szólt neki senki?

- Akkor tehát odabent vár, míg ki nem jön hátul? – kérdezte farkasunk, szoktatva magát a szülés gondolatához

- Dehogy! Csak készítenie kell egy kevés mesterséges gyomorsavat, meginnia, én pedig majd csendesen, öregesen lebomlok.

_Talán mégis szerencsém lesz?_

- Na és mi kell ebbe az italba?

- Nem tudom, - _Francba! _- De benne van a varázsszakácskönyvemben.

Tizenöt perccel később vörös farkasunk a konyha közepén állt, a nagyi egyik köténykéjében, előtte a nyitott szakácskönyvel, s benne a halkan csevegő nagyival.

**Közben nem is olyan messze a fent említett konyhától:**

Piroska és Darcy kutya olyan közel értek a házhoz, hogy már majdnem megérezték a farkas kellemetlen szájszagát. De csak majdnem. És ha meg is érezték volna, akkor sem valószínű, hogy tudták volna, mi az. Lényeg a lényeg, már meg is látták az apró házat.

- Nézd Darcy! Ott a ház! – jelentette ki Piroska, miközben a táskájába tűrte a varázsvesszőt – Remélem nem keltjük fel a nagyit!

Tehát hőseink megszaporázták lépteiket a kis takaros házikó felé. Nem telt belé három perc, és már oda is értek. Piroska megpróbált belesni a kis ablakon, ami az ajtó mellett volt, de egy csipkefüggöny blokkolta minden rálátását. Végül aztán úgydöntött, válalja a kockázatot. Tehát bezörgetett.

**Közben két vékony falacskával odébb:**

- A kutyafáját!

- Fiam! Nem szabadna ilyen szavakat használnia!

John megpróbált tudomást sem venni a hasában csücsülő nagyiról. De ez igencsak nehéz volt, mivel az öreg hölgy nem csak megrótta, még az ujját is rázta. S farkasunk bizony kifejezetten csiklandós volt. Megpróbált állva maradni, s két hosszú másodpercig sikerült is ellenállnia, azonban azután tehetetlenül hahotázva esett az asztalra, majd onnan a földre. S ezen mutatványa közepette a falra borította a félkész varázsitalt.

Aztán pár pillanattal később nagyi szerencsére befejezte farkasunk idegeinek akaratlan ingerlését.

- A bánatba! – John nem volt túlságosan elragadtatva attól ami a főzetével történt. Aztán... – Jé, ez a folt egészen olyan, mint egy mosolygós fej!

De nem tölthetett több időt műve csodálásával, ki kellett találnia, hogy mit kezdjen hívatlan látogatójával. S ekkor támadt egy ötlete.

- Gyere csak be, kedveském! Itt vagyok a konyhában.

Miután ezt kimondta elmotyogott egy gyors imát, annak reményében, hogy hangja elég meggyőző volt. S imája meghallgatásra talált.

Ahogy hallotta, hogy kinyílik a bejáratiajtó, gyorsan a konyhaajtó holtterébe lépett. Egyik kezében a sodrófát szorongatta, és várt. Nem telt belé tizenöt másodperc, és Piroska belépett az ajtón.

- Jé, mi ez a falrajz? Nagyi?

John kihasználta a pár másodpercet, amit Piroska körülnézéssel töltött, és becsapta az ajtót. Amibe nem gondolt bele, az az volt, hogy így rögtön magára vonta a lány figyelmét.

- Nagyi?

- Igen Piroska? – hangzott farkasunk gyomrából a válasz

Piroska elegáns vágású szemei tányérnagyságúra tágultak.

- Miért nem mozog a szád, nagyi?

Farkasunk megdöbbent. Gyorsan ki kell találnia valamit.

- Tetszik az új hasbeszélő számom, drágám? Minden vendéget ezzel szórakoztatok ám!

- Na és nagyi, miért ilyen nagyok a lábaid?

- Öregségemre kilapultak.

- És miért ilyen nagyok a kar- körmeid?

- Mert öregek az ízületeim, és nem tudtam lehajolni, hogy levágjam őket.

- És nagyi, miért vagy ilyen kövér?

- Azért mert megettem egy másik nagyit a nyugdíjjasklubból!

- Nem kell így felkapni a vizet! Ha nem akarsz beszélni róla, akkor nem beszélsz.

- Én nem vicceltem.

- Tényleg nem viccelt.

Ezután Piroska csak két dolgot látott: Egy sodrófát és semmit. Bár, akkor ez igazából csak egy dolog... Na mindegy, döntse el mindenki magának.

A következő dolog, amire csinos hősnönk nem mindennapi emlékezőtehetségével vissza tudott emlékezni az az volt, hogy valaki az arcát locsolja. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy megmentői azok, ám szinte rögtön megérezte a farkas elviselhetetlen szájszagát. S ezalkalommal tudta, hogy hová tegye a bűzt.

- A nagyi oszlásának szagát érzem? – kérdezte még mindig csukott szemekkel

- Nem kedveském, én még élek.

Piroska kinyitotta a szemét. A konyha közepén ült, egy széken, arccal az ablaknak. Amikor meg akarta mozdítani a kezeit, rájött, hogy azok össze vannak kötve. Pont úgy mint a lábai.

- Ezt nem értem.

- John megevett annak reményében, hogy megszerzi a varázserőmet, azonban kis farkasgyomra képtelen lebontani az én szerves és szervetlen részeim. Éppen egy főzetet készített, hogy megemésszen, de te, kedvesem, belerondítottál gonosz terve közepébe.

- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen szépen és velősen összefoglalta ördögi tervemet, nagyi.

Ahogy Piroska meghallotta a farkas igazi hangját, a hideg is kirázta. Ennek ellenére nem mutatta félelmét. Az egyik első dolog, amit Quanticón megtanult az olyan szociopatákról mint a farkas, az az volt, hogy nem szabad örömöt okozni nekik. S volt egy elég erős érzése, hogy ha ijedtnek mutatná magát, az jól esne Johnnak.

- Na és kisasszony, ha szabad kérdeznem, mi szél fújta erre? Vagy inkább tornádó volt?

- Kaptunk egy tippet. Egy perc, és a többiek is itt lesznek. Én a maga helyében megpróbálnék valami hánytatószert szerezni.

- Ne blöfföljön. Mindhárman tudjuk, hogy egyedül jött ide. Azért, hogy vacsorát hozzon a nagyinak.

- Vacsorát? Nekem? De tüneményes vagy, Piroska!

John várt, míg biztos nem lehetett abban, hogy a nagyi befejezte, majd folytatta.

- Csak az érdekelt, hogy őszinte-e velem. De ezt a tesztet sajnos elbukta. Most meg kéne büntetnem... - alattomos farkasunk nagyon fenyegetően indult Piroska felé, kezében egy óriási késsel - Szerencséje, hogy ilyen csinos, különben megenném. És magácskával elbírna a gyomorsavam.

Piroska nagyot nyelt.

- Ki kéne találnom valami büntetést, hogy megtanulja, nem illik csak úgy tönkretenni mások terveit... – most egyik kezéből a másikba kezdte dobálni a konyhakést

S Piroska még nagyobbat nyelt.

- Vagy talán már nem is lesz alkalma arra, hogy tönretegye mások terveit?

Piroska még az előzőnél is nagyobbat nyelt. Ennek következtében már szinte teljesen kiszáradt a szája, de ezt a problémát jelenleg nem tudta orvosolni.

- Na és kedvesem, mikor kezdenek majd aggódni a társai? Egy óra múlva? Esetleg később?

- Nem tudom. Mennyi ideig voltam ájult?

- Miért érdekli?

- Miért ne érdekelne?

- Na látja, az ilyen hozzáállást szeretem. Nem volt több egy fél óránál. Nagylelkűségemet vegye felajánlásnak, szívesen tudom az ilyen szépségeket a saját oldalamon.

- Soha nem fogok magának segíteni. – préselte ki Piroska a fogai közt – Még ha az életem múlna rajta sem tenném.

- Tényleg? Ez kár. Ebben az esetben azonban felfüggesztem a beszélgetést, mert van jobb dolgom is mint magát győzködni.

Farkasunk fogott egy konyhakendőt, s a fejét kétségbeesetten rázó Piroska mellé lépett.

- Tudja, édesem, ha így ellenáll, csak azt kockáztatja, hogy véletlenül megkarmolom a csinos kis arcát. Amit ugyebár egyikünk sem akarhat...

Ezért aztán Piroska hagyta, hogy a farkas bekösse a száját.

- A szemét is beköthetném, de szeretem látni benne a rémületet. Egyáltalán, miért megrémiszteni valakit, ha elvesszük magunktól a nézés élvezetét?

- Ssszoohmmupaa-a!

- Hogy mondta, drágám? Olyan, mintha lenne valami a szájában...

- SSSSZOOHMMUPAA-A!

- Mindegy. Inkább folytatom munkám.

S valóban. Pigmenthibás farkasunk újra fellapozta a varázsszakácskönyvet. Kinyitott egy szekrényt, elővett egy tálat, aztán eltűnt a kamrában.

S ekkor valami furcsa dolog történt. Kinyilt az ajtó. Nem, nem kamraajtó, hanem a másik. S ki jött be?

Hát Wayne a vadász!

Akit visszakézből le is csapott a kamra kivágódó ajtaja. Ez ám balszerencse!

De mi történt a szoba másik felében, míg se a farkas, se mi nem figyeltünk? Piroska egy Quanticón tökéletesre fejlesztett nindzsa-asszaszin technikával kiszabadult a béklyóiból!

Hősnőnk még ezzel a lendülettel megragadta azt a kést, amivel a farkas korábban hadonászott. S ő igen céltudatosan használta a kést...

**Tizenöt perc gyereklélekre ártalmas darabolással később **Piroska, a vadász és a frissen kiszabadult nagyi meghallották, hogy kopognak.

- Nagyi? Piroska? Van bent valaki?

Ahogy fáradt hősnőnk kinyitotta az ajtót, a kollégáival találta szembe magát. Tündérkeresztanya, Morgó, és az Erdei Médium bámultak vissza rá.

- Ezt nem értem. A favágó hagyott egy üzenetet, hogy itt nagy baj van... Mi történt?

- Nem tudom. – S Piroska tényleg az igazat mondta – Jobb lenne, ha leülnénk is mindenki elmondaná amit tud.

- Hozok kekszet! – s nagyi hozott is

- Tehát, ki kezdi? – kérdezte Teresa, amikor már mind kényelembe helyezték magukat a rózsamintás szófán – Wayne?

- Én csak annyit tudok, hogy amig ti ebédelni voltatok, berohant Darcy, és idáig rángatott, mint egy idegbajos. Amikor ideértem, és bementem a konyhába, minden elsötétedett. Amikor legközelebb kinyitottam a szemem, minden vérben ázott.

- Vérben!? – a három későn érkezőből egyszerre szakadt fel a kérdés, nem is csoda, hiszen nekik senki sem mutatta meg mi történt a konyhában

- Valahogy ki kellett szabadítanom a nagyit!

- Honnan?

- A farkas megevett...

Három értelmetlen s követhetetlen veszekedéssel töltött perc után Teresa és a Médium úgy döntöttek, szemügyreveszik a darabolás színhelyét. A többieknek nem volt merszük visszamenni a konyhába.

- Ez a farkas ette meg a családomat! – hallották egy pillanattal később

- De ez még nem ok arra, hogy a hullájába rúgj!

Mikor aztán ők is visszatértek a bölcsen ülvemaradt csapathoz, csak ennyit szóltak:

- A jelentésbe öngyilkosságot írunk.

S azt is írtak.

Piroska annak fejében, hogy senkinek nem meséli el a vadász leütésének történetét, boldogságra lelt a férfi karjaiban, a Médium elégtételt vett, Teresa többet látogatja a nagyiját, Darcy kutya kapott egy egész farkascsontvázat, a nagyi biztonságizárat szereltetett fel, morcos kis törpénk pedig megtanult valami igazán érdekeset az ázsia konyha és a farkashús viszonyáról.

Itt a vége, fuss el véle!

**Komment?**


End file.
